pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 - A Intense Battle
“Let's go Gengar!” shouted Kenny as he threw a pokéball and out came his Gengar. “Hittao time to battle!” shouted Tanza and she threw out a pokéball. Out popped a purple human sized pokémon, wearing brown shorts though its hands, feet and head were white. Its face was hiding behind a piece of paper that had strange markings on it. “Wow! Who's that pokémon?” wondered Ash and he pointed the pokédex at it. “Hittao the Sealed Spirit Pokémon...Hittao's are pokémon that love to fight, but they have no physical appearance to do so. It is said that a special talisman was placed on the pokémon so that it could do what it loved.” said The pokédex “Hittao is one of the pokémon Tanza used to beat me with.” mentioned Brock “Now Gengar use Shadow Ball!” shouted Kenny Gengar create a sphere of purple in front of himself before throwing the attack at Hittao. “Hittao dodge it and use Dark Pulse!” shouted Tanza Hittao quickly flipped out of the way of the attack as it hit the floor and raised its arms before creating a ring of dark energy and fired it at Gengar. “Move and then use Confuse Ray!” shouted Kenny Gengar jumped up just as Hittao's attack hit the ground and quickly fired a yellow energy beam at Hittao. When the yellow beam hit Hittao there was a flash of light and Hittao suddenly began running around in a circle. “That’s not good…Hittao is confused, this could be over if Hittao doesn’t snap out of it.” thought Ash “Now Gengar use another Shadow Ball to finish off Hittao!” shouted Kenny and Gengar quickly created another Shadow Ball and threw it at Hittao. “Hittao hurry and use Dark Mind, then use Destiny Bond!” shouted Tanza All of a sudden Hittao started to glow just as Gengar's Shadow Ball hit Hittao and then a flash of purple energy that flew out of the smoke and hit Gengar knocking it back into the wall. When the smoke cleared both pokémon were out cold. “Both Hittao and Gengar are unable to continue. So the first battle ends in a draw.” announced Mary “I guess you were right...this battle was over.” laughed Brock “How did Gengar lose to?” asked Ash confused. “Well remember when Tanza told Hittao to use Dark Mind?” asked Brock “Yea, but what did it do?” asked Ash “Dark Mind is a dark type move that cures a pokémon of the confusion and berserk status condition.” explained Brock “Oh so that's why she was able to use Destiny Bond before that attack hit.” said Ash “And knowing that Hittao probably couldn't dodge that attack in time she used Destiny Bond which causes a instant KO to the other pokémon when the user is KO'd.” Brock explained “Now that's planning, but you said something about a berserk status condition…what’s that?” asked Ash “I’ll explain it to you later.” assured Brock “Pika.” cheered Pikachu “Infer.” cheered Infernape “Gengar return...Nice work so take a long rest. Now let's go Sableye!” shouted Kenny he threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light a Sableye appeared in front of him. “Hittao return and rest now. Now let's play Misdreavus!” shouted Tanza she threw her pokéball up and in a flash of red light her Misdreavus appeared In front or her. “Wow look at her Misdreavus. It’s an entirely different color from a normal one.” marveled Ash looking at the pokémon. “Yea…since a Misdreavus is rare anyway Tanza's Misdreavus is extremely rare.” nodded Brock Tanza’s Misdreavus was more of a blue color the normal dark bluish-green and the tips of its hair along with the crystals around its neck were an ice blue color. “Now we'll start this off with Perish Song Misdreavus!” yelled Tanza A black energy suddenly appeared around Misdreavus and Sableye, and began to circle around the before withdrawing into them. “Now they only have five turns before they both faint.” noted Brock “What's she doing.” Ash thought to himself. “Let's try to end this before five turns.” ordered Kenny “Sabl.” nodded Sableye ready to battle. “Now use Shadow Claw!” shouted Kenny Sableye started running toward Misdreavus as a black energy appeared around its claws in the form of claws. “Dodge then use Screech!” shouted Tanza Sableye jumped up and slashed at Misdreavus, but she ducked then let out an ear piercing screech that took Sableye down to his knees. “Now that's loud!” shouted Ash holding his ears. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu holding his ears. “Fernape!” shouted Infernape holding his ears. “Now Misdreavus use Shadow Ball!” yelled Tanza Misdreavus created a ball of purple energy of it and fired it toward Sableye who was sent flying when the attack slammed into it. “Don't give up yet Sableye!” Kenny yelled Sableye flipped backwards and put it's feet back on the ground and sliding several feet back before coming to a complete stop. “Able.” grunted Sableye as it stood back up. “Misdreavus use Ominous Wind!” Tanza shouted Misdreavus started to glow, then fired powerful crescent shaped gust of wind at Sableye. “Quick use Power Gem, then use Flatter!” shouted Kenny Sableye's eyes started to glow and then lasers shot out of them colliding with the other attack causing a large explosion. Sableye and Misdreavus both started to glow, then Misdreavus started floating around in circles. “What just happened?” asked Ash “Kenny used the cover of the smoke and used a quick Flatter attack which confused Misdreavus.” explained Brock “Oh.” said Ash “Now Sableye use Nasty Plot, then use Power Gem one more time!” shouted Kenny “Isn't Nasty Plot a dark type move that raise's a pokémon’s attack?” asked Ash “Yea and if that Power Gem connects Tanza's Misdreavus is through.” agreed Brock Sableye’s eyes started to glow as it powered up its attack to fire at Misdreavus who continued floating around in circles. The gem on its head started to glow and it was just about to fire the attack both Misdreavus and Sableye began to glow. Sableye fell to the ground unconscious and Misdreavus fell to the ground unconscious. “Both pokémon are unable to battle. The second match ends in a draw as well!” announced Mary “I guess that Perish Song that Tanza used earlier ended that battle.” laughed Ash “Now it's time to get serious.” laughed Brock “Sableye return and take a long break. Let's go Dusknoir!” shouted Kenny as he held out a pokéball. In a flash of red light Sableye disappeared into the pokéball and he put it back onto his belt before grabbing another one. In a flash of red light a Dusknoir appeared in front of Kenny ready to get the battled started. “Misdreavus return. Now let's finish this in one shot Haunter!” shouted Tanza as Misdreavus disappeared in its pokéball. After she put the pokéball back onto her belt and grabbed another one, she tossed it up and in a flash of red light a huge Haunter appeared in front of her. “Wow...Look at the size of that Haunter....its huge.” marveled Ash “Yea...8'05" in size and a whooping 90 lbs which makes her Haunter is the largest of its kind.” explained Brock “Pika.” glared Pikachu “Na.” marveled Infernape “It’s been fun Kenny, but now it's time to end this. Haunter use Dark Burst!” shouted Tanza Haunter raised his hands above his head and a ball of purple energy began to form in between its hand. “Don't count us out yet. Dusknoir use Focused Blast!” shouted Kenny and Dusknoir held out its hands and started creating a ball of white energy. “Now use Dark Burst!” shouted Tanza “Dusknoir use Focused Blast!” shouted Kenny Haunter and Dusknoir fired both their attack which collided on impact causing a huge explosion. The shock wave of the two attacks shook the entire stadium as they tried to overpower the other in the struggle. “Wow! What power! You can just feel the power these two pokémon have!” shouted Mary “Game over…finish it Haunter!” ordered Tanza All of a sudden Haunters attack began to quickly push Dusknior’s attack back toward it until it collided with it causing a huge explosion. The resulting explosion created a cloud of smoke that filled the entire stadium leaving nobody able to see if it was over. A few seconds later after they the smoke finally cleared they all saw that Dusknoir was laid out on the floor knocked unconscious by the attack. “Looks like Dusknoir is unable to battle! Haunter wins this battle which means Tanza wins the Ghost Masters Battle Brawl! Let's give a hand to our two competitors that gave us a great battle!” announced Mary and the crowd went wild screaming and cheering for Tanza and Kenny. “Now that was an awesome battle…nice skill and power.” clapped Ash “Pika...Pika.” cheered Pikachu “Ferna...Ferna.” cheered Infernape “It all comes down to raising and caring for your pokémon in the end.” clapped Brock “Now that our little brawl has come to a close let's give one more hand to Tanza the ghost master and ghost trainer Kenny as well as all of our past competitors!" shouted Mary The crowd stood up as the stands exploded with cheers and applause. "All you ghost trainers just remember to take good care of your pokémon and train hard an then, maybe next year you could be the new ghost master in next year’s Ghost Masters Battle Brawl! Good day and good-bye everybody!" announced Mary as everyone started to leave. Brock and Ash left out of the stands and went down to the arena where Tanza was talking to her pokémon. “Hay Tanza, Haunter, Misdreavus, Hittao!” Brock shouted “Hi Brock.” waved Tanza as she stood up and turned around toward them. “Haunt.” greeted Haunter as he waved at Brock. “Misdre.” greeted Misdreavus “Hit.” greeted Hittao “I've been watching your match and it was awesome.” congratulated Brock “Thanks.” replied Tanza She notices Ash out the corner of her eye who was laughing with Pikachu at Misdreavus who was circling around his head. “Who's your friend?” asked Tanza “My name is Ash.” introduced Ash “Ah you’re the Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town…you were recently in the Sinnoh League challenge. Am I right?” asked Tanza “Yea, but how do you know?” question Ash “Cynthia mentioned you when I called her looking for a strong trainer, but she said that you had already left for home. So I called Professor Oaks and left him a message.” smiled Tanza “Hay Tanza!” shouted A voice She turned around and saw Kenny walking toward her and then he held out his hand when he got close to her. “That was a good battle, but don't think I’ll give up. I will win next year.” stated Kenny smiling. “I doubt it, but you can count on me being just as strong the next time I enter.” assured Tanza smiling as she shook his hand and then watched him as he walked off. “That boy is really persistent. Well let's get out of here.” laughed Tanza “So where to?” asked Brock “We're about head to a friend’s house so we can get ready for the mission.” noted Tanza and they left out of the pokégym. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Season 1 Content